


A New Beginning

by thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist



Series: The NEW Adventures of Sinbad Fan-Fiction Season 2 [1]
Category: The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-06
Updated: 2000-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist/pseuds/thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist
Summary: By IdnarThe first episode of the season.  Sinbad and the crew gain a new ally and a powerful new source of magic.





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Merlin and Calvin, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The New Adventures of Sinbad Fan Fiction Season 2](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_New_Adventures_of_Sinbad_Fan_Fiction_Season_2) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The New Adventures of Sinbad Fan Fiction Season 2’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thenewadventuresofsinbad/profile).

* * *

**EPISODE 01 – A NEW BEGINNING**  
  
WRITTEN BY – IDNAR  
EDITED BY – WMM, SEDA  
CREATIVE WRITER – ALEXIS

* * *

**TEASER**

Sinbad and crew set sail for a new exciting season! Maeve gets in contact with Dim-Dim, who tells her of a magical book,

_"The book of Darkness and Light," Maeve said softly._

Which has the power to bring back a lost friend,

_"How can that be?" Firouz asked._

But no one expected the journey ahead of them,

_"If we don't get the book, we don't come back."_

Will the crew succeed?

_"I knew you could do it!" Sinbad commended._

Or fail?

_"Maeve!" Sinbad yelled._

Find out in "A New Beginning" coming up next...

* * *

Her red hair seemed too frozen to even sway, as it usually would. She wrapped her cloak closely around her. The only thing she saw was white...white...white. It was actually one of her favorite colors, but now she wasn't sure whether she still liked it.

The blizzard blew about her. The sharp whistle of the gale that hit her, and that tried to push her back, but she moved forward, fighting the pressure. She had to do this...it was absolutely necessary...for Dermott, Doubar, Firouz, Rongar and mostly for Sinbad. In the year she had been with him, he had become more than just a friend to her. He was her closest confidante after Dermott...well...she never really confided that much to anyone, but if she did...it was to Sinbad.

She could hear the wind calling out to her. It sounded almost familiar...like...Dermott's voice. The thought of her brother increased her will to fight this blizzard of thoughts in her mind...because that is where she was...in her own mind. She had to reach to that place...she had to see him...it was TOO important. She pushed forward, her mind cracking a joke about what Firouz said.

"The brain is the part of the body that can make the body feel pain, temperature, pressure, etc.but strangely, it cannot feel any of those it self."

What she wouldn't give to get her favorite scientist to come over here, and experience the temperature felt by her brain! She realized that she was at the edge of a slow clad cliff. The snow should have given her a sense of being at home. Eire would also look like this in the winter. Yet this place seemed too barren and different from her home.

She looked over the cliff. This was the edge; this was where she was safe. Beyond this, she would be lost in her mind forever. This was the limit. From now onwards, the gale would not push her back, but push her forward. She would wait here, and reach out to her mentor... he would come there. This was by far the weirdest trance she had ever been in.

Her body suddenly seemed to lose all sense of feeling. Not as if she went numb, but as if nothing was there. It was just her soul now. She looked over at the void below. A bottomless pit which would be hard to get out of. She looked behind; she could see the blizzards...she sighed in relief that she wouldn't have to cross all of that again to get back. She looked ahead. Darkness. Everything was black. Nothing...she sighed and waited, wondering what the crew were doing at the party.

As she waited, her mind wandered through her own memories, taking her back to earlier that day in a flash...

~~~

"Happy birthday little brother," Doubar, said as Sinbad and Maeve entered the dining hall in the Caliph's immense palace.

As Sinbad gazed around in surprise, he saw the faces of many friends the crew had made over the past year, Serindib, Eyolf, Cairpra, Omar, Cassandra, and Tetsu were just a few among them. Sinbad had not known about his party, in fact he thought his friends forgot about his birthday...but actually, they had started planning the celebrations the month before. Maeve and Dermott sending the invitations (by magic and air), Doubar had arranged it to be at the palace on their last visit. Firouz and Rongar made the decorations and presents. 'Surprise party' was definitely the word for this.

Once they got there, Doubar, Dermott, Firouz, and Rongar went straight to the palace, while Maeve distracted Sinbad by taking him for a walk. Once Dermott came and told Maeve that they were ready for Sinbad, they headed back. Sinbad was a little surprised that Talia wasn't there.

Doubar looked at Maeve, "What?" she asked, before realization dawned on her. "I contacted her and told her of the party."

"Come now Maeve, we all know you don't think much of her." Sinbad said with a smile.

"Hate her would be more like it," Doubar corrected.

Maeve rolled her eyes. "I don't hate her. I just don't trust her, that's all." Maeve taking that opportunity to leave found Cairpra sitting by herself. "What is it Cairpra?"

"I know that Dim Dim, would want to be here. Sinbad and Doubar want him here."

"We all do, Cairpra," She smiled sadly. Suddenly, her prior excitement of the party suddenly drained away to be replaced by a new one...a familiar, comforting, feeling, that hit her so fast as she remembered her dear mentor, it was so overwhelming that she had to gasp, "Dim Dim." She looked over to Cairpra, who nodded to her.

"Go. Dim Dim wants to speak to you." Maeve got up and left to her room in a hurry.

~~~

When Maeve didn't returned, Sinbad was getting worried, for he saw her retreat to her room, in great haste. He knew she didn't like some parties but he had never seen her all to herself during one. He wondered what was keeping her.

~~~

"Maeve..."

She turned around and was taken aback by the sight in front of her. The darkness disappeared and there was more snow, and an even large expanse of land. But blocking her view from all that was Dim Dim's figure. His loving, fatherly face smiling at her, with pride, and satisfaction. She was surprised that he was wearing his usual clothing, without a cloak...as if he had no sense of the frigid temperature. Yet that was overcome by her joy at actually seeing him.

"Master!" she smiled in joy. She ran towards him and literally flung herself at him. Wrapping her arms around him like a lost child, who found her father.

"Oh Dim Dim!" she sighed as she drew back from his embrace.

"You have done well, I am proud of you." He beamed at her.

She always admired his ability to be so calm, even when he was excited; she smiled back, "Oh master...I have to get you out."

"There is a time and place for everything my dear," he smiled fondly at her, "There is a balance to everything in life..."

"I realize there is little time Master..."

Dim Dim's smile faded gradually as he nodded.

"Is he alive?" She looked into his wisdom filled eyes for an answer.

Dim Dim sighed and nodded, "I was sure that his story did not end when Sinbad beheaded him."

"My suspicions continued to increase. But..." Maeve frowned, "How..."

"Scratch." Was all he said.

"Oh." The word alone answered her questions.

They remained silent for sometime, looking at each other, doubting about what to say next.

"Master, " Maeve started, "When Rumina meets him, and her powers will continue to increase further..."

"She has met him already, my child"

Maeve fell silent, her thoughts racing with possibilities of calamities in the near future.

Dim Dim chuckled when he heard her thoughts. He shook his head and said, "Child, they will not strike so fast...but when they do...they will do it with full force." Dim Dim's face became serious in the latter part of the sentence.

"Master, what am I to do?" she sighed.

"There is a book, The book of Darkness and Light, on the Isle of Sanchi. It will aid you in your quest."

"Master Dim Dim," her eyes showed a beseeching, seen only by a few, "I don't need that book, I need you."

"Scratch has joined them, dear...things will be tougher than before...it will be the three of them against the whole world. With their power and their evil...the world bears no match to them."

"But Master...."

"There will be times," he cut her short, "when your faith in Sinbad, and Sinbad's faith in the power of good will be tested. You will have to give of your faith and courage when you need it the most."

"I do not understand..."

"The future was never meant to be understood, Maeve...only awaited."

"Master..." he was shuffling up her thoughts even more.

"There will be trials and tribulations, times of doubt, anger, fear...that is when you need your faith in the power of good to be stronger than ever. Plus when you gain the book you will also gain the knowledge to free a soul that was lost to you by black magic."

Maeve remained quiet trying to make sense of what he said looking directly into his eyes as she always did. Her mentor smiled, "What you have thought to be, is not what is...and what is, is not what you have thought it to be."

Maeve looked at him, her eyes reflecting the pandemonium that was in her mind. She looked at nothing when Dim Dim said nothing.

"Maeve..."

She looked back at Dim Dim, who smiled, "I wish you the best child...and remember never let your faith fail you...it is the only thing that will keep you alive..."

Maeve nodded, not understanding what he said, but she accepted it, without argument.

"Remember, there is a reason for everything."

Maeve frowned; she could feel something pulling Dim Dim.

She could feel a tension rising in her heart, "What about you Dim Dim, where are you?"

"Time is short...." Dim Dim's voice began to soften.

She could hear panic in her own voice, "Master..."

Dim Dim's image began wavering before her eyes, the very same image that seemed material enough when she hugged him.

"Everything has its reason, my dear, remember that..."

"Dim Dim..." she reached out to him. "Where are you?"

"In place without bees or daffodils..." his image began to fade.

"Dim Dim, please..."

"There is a time and place for everything...right now the preservation of good is important..." his image became lighter and lighter.

"Dim Dim!" She cried as he became almost transparent, "Remember what I tell you Maeve...it is the key to your success."

His words echoed through her mind as almost suddenly as he appeared, Dim Dim disappeared.

"DIM DIM!" she yelled as he did so.

Her cry echoed around her, as she remained silent, staring at the place he had once been. She wrapped the cloak around herself as she could feel her bodily senses returned to her. Maeve realized that she was trembling, with fear and confusion. She looked at the vast expanse of snow where the darkness had been.

Before she could clear her thoughts she found her world spinning, gradually increasing speed of it's spin, she found herself being sucked out of the place she was in, with so much velocity that she had to shut her eyes tightly and let herself go.

A pounding began in her head, an incessant ringing started in her ears. White hot flashes of light, blinded her vision, she could finally feel her body. She realized that there was a tension in her muscles...a sharp pain strained in them. It was not long before she could feel the breeze of the cool evening on her skin...she was back in the real world.

Her eyes shot open as the realization of Dim Dim's words hit her. Her heart pounding with concern that overwhelmed her senses, her Goddess alone knew where she got the energy to jerk up and run down to find Sinbad and tell him about her encounter.

~~~

The party was bustling with activity as Maeve ran into the hall, almost bumping into one of the servants, who were bringing another round of ales around. Her eyes scanned the place for Sinbad's figure, she found him talking to Cairpra. She took in a deep breath so as to look unobtrusive to the other people, forcing a smile on her face at whoever smiled at her.

Maeve reached Sinbad and Cairpra and cleared her throat, which somehow seemed to be an effort to clear her head. Cairpra saw Maeve behind Sinbad and smiled at her.

 

"Sinbad," Maeve said urgently.

Sinbad had a smile on his face from his discussion with Cairpra; it began to fade when he saw Maeve, or rather saw her exhausted, breathing heavily and moreover her tensed face.

"What is it Maeve?" Sinbad asked with concern in his voice.

"Dim Dim, I was talking to him...he...he..." She swallowed and began to speak in hurried voice.

"Whoa! Maeve, slow down and explain." Unconsciously he gripped her shoulders and gently pulled her to a sofa and made her sit down. He took the place next to her, his eyes not leaving her face.

Maeve was about to make herself clear when Cairpra interrupted, "I think I can explain." Maeve and Sinbad looked at her and she began, "The reason for him calling on Maeve, was to tell her that Turok was alive."

Sinbad's jaw dropped, suddenly unable to speak. At first he thought Cairpra was joking, he cocked his head to one side, his expression relaying his thoughts, trying to get some breath in his lungs he choked, "Alive?" never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that, THAT could happen.

Cairpra ignored his expression as she continued, "There is a book, which lays in the heart of a realm, a cave of some sort, but not like any other that you know. I don't think I need to tell you about the consequences of the joining of Rumina, Turok and Scratch. Maeve need to have an edge over them, and the answer resides in the book, and you have to obtain it..."

"The book of Darkness and Light," Maeve said softly, knowing that she was calm, "It is at the isle of Sanchi."

Cairpra nodded and reached into her bag beside her, "He wanted me to give you this," she said this as she handed an old book to Maeve.

Maeve looked at it and up at Cairpra "What is it?"

"Instructions on how to get to the island, and from there to the book."

Maeve looked at the book and again at the stunned-faced Sinbad, her eyes making an unspoken request.

The young captain had heard everything, and when he was able to regain his voice after a long silence, "Alright, we'll head to the island tomorrow."

Maeve smiled, and her face showed an expression of gratefulness.

Sinbad smiled at her and continued, "But for now, let's keep it to ourselves. I don't want to break Doubar's heart if we don't succeed. Agreed?"

Maeve and Cairpra, both nodded in agreement.

~~~

When the next tide came in, the Nomad set sail. Sinbad stood tall at the tiller with Doubar and Maeve beside him watching Firouz and Rongar play rolling ball and falling dragons, before Maeve and Doubar, at Sinbad's order, went to adjust the sails.

"So Maeve," Doubar said, looking back at Sinbad, "Do you know why we left so early?" She wrinkled her brow as she thought of the right phrasing.

"It's a magical quest," She started to go to another sail.

"To what?" He asked following her.

"Knowledge."

"Why thank-you for the details."

Maeve smiled and shook her head.

~~~

It had been so far, two weeks of peaceful sailing, by midday the ship was looking at the small Isle of Sanchi. Maeve stood, at the bow, looking at the island, anxiously waiting for Dermott, who flew ahead to inspect the island, to return. As he flew into sight she let out a sigh of relief, for she sensed great power emanating from the island, none of it good. She knew all too well what peaceful sailing towards the island meant, unexpected and fatal danger. As Dermott related to her all he had seen and sensed, she went to the crew with Dermott's news.

She found them talking by the tiller and overheard Doubar's complaining, "Sinbad, why are we here? This place gives me the willies."

Sinbad sighed as he explained it for the Allah-knows-which time "Doubar, Maeve needs a magic book that lies on this island."

"Well, I need to get out of here, why is her needs more important than my own?"

Maeve took that moment to interrupt them, by clearing her throat. Doubar looked at her, with embarrassment and shame, he smiled sheepishly, "Maeve, we were just talking about you."

"So, I heard." Maeve smiled amusedly.

"What did Dermott find?" Sinbad asked, trying to distract the tension created.

"Not much I'm afraid, apart from the usual creatures between the canyon and cave which holds the book."

"Great," Doubar said, "Just what we need, monsters!" He went quiet at the look on Maeve's face and smiled sheepishly again.

Maeve continued on, "There isn't any towns, or life in any form."

"How can that be?" Firouz asked, "The island appears to be able to support human and animal life. It would appear to be highly illogical."

"Illogical, or not, were going ashore."

~~~

Three quarters of an hour later, they were found pulling the long boat to shore. As Maeve's feet touched the sand, she backed up slightly, her head overwhelmed with the dark power emanating from within the land.

"Dermott better stay close," Sinbad said, as he came closer up to her, knowing fully well what she sensed. He too felt a dark presence. Maeve nodded her agreement. Sinbad looked around, Doubar was standing, sword drawn, expecting trouble, Firouz and Rongar were looking at plants and rocks that they have never seen, and Maeve was standing with Dermott on one hand and the other to her temple. "Maeve, are you alright?"

Maeve shook her head slightly, as if trying to get rid of something in it, she answered after a moment. "Yes, I was just blocking out the evil. It was getting to me," he nodded, not really understanding what she said, but he accepted it and then addressed the crew.

"Let's head inland."

Firouz looked up from peering at an unusual looking plant, "Sinbad, if you don't need me, I think I'll stay here and collect some samples, they could be most... interesting."

Sinbad looked to Maeve.

"We only need three people, at most." She said.

"Alright, you can stay."

Rongar signed that he also wanted to stay, "Okay, you too Rongar. The rest of us lets go."

~~~

"Maeve," Doubar spoke in hopes of breaking the silence that built up since they left the others, "tell me, why is this book so important?"

"Well," Maeve said as she ducked under a low branch of one of the many trees, "it holds the greatest source of knowledge known in magic," she glanced to Dermott as she said, " Hopefully it will give me the know how to destroy Rumina."

Dermott squawked and left Maeve to scout ahead.

"You see," she continued, her eyes first trailing Dermott's figure in the sky, then looking at the trail ahead, "The history of this thing is well known, while its location has remained a mystery to all but a few. At one point it was two different books, the book of Yin, and the book of Yang. They, Yin and Yang, are the embodiment of good and evil. Over time they were locked together, symbolizing the eternal struggle between good and evil. In result the books combined to make one. To keep it out of the hands of everyone, they each placed a spell on it. Yin, being good and good stronger, made it so only one practicing white magic could open it. Yang, not wanting good to gain the upper hand, placed it on an uncharitable island of pure evil."

"Why wouldn't they have it destroyed?" Sinbad asked.

"I guess, because, the book, like their magic is a part of them. And if they destroyed it, they would be destroying themselves. Besides, it would disrupt the balance of life, good and evil are two sides of an eternal struggle...a struggle which is the reason why the world is as it is."

She paused a moment, and raised her hand as Dermott swooped down to her arm and chirped rapidly. She looked at the brothers and said, " Dermott says he found the canyon."

"Where?" Sinbad and Doubar asked, almost in unison.

"Just ahead, around a mile or so. Dermott, head back to Firouz and Rongar," she said letting him go. Dermott squawked, cocking his head and took off from her arm.

"Let's go then." Sinbad said, letting Maeve take the lead.

They exited the woods by an immense canyon. When they got to the bottom of the slim trail leading into the canyon, they found a stone with swords sticking up from slots within it, with a few empty slits in it. Maeve took out her book, and looked into it.

"According to this we place all our weapons in this stone."

"When do we get them back?"

"On the way back, if we get the book."

"If not?" Sinbad asked.

"If we don't get the book, we don't come back."

"You know, I really hate it when you talk like that." Doubar said as Maeve placed her sword in an empty slit.

"I guess we aren't the only ones who wanted this book." Sinbad said as he placed his saber between two swords.

"I gotta' tell you," Doubar said as he dispensed of his sword, "I don't like the idea of walking around unarmed. Who knows what type of monsters are lurking around."

"In all truth, they're the type that swords can't kill." Maeve answered, tonelessly.

"Thanks. You've made me feel so much better."

"Sorry." Maeve shrugged.

"So, where is this cave?" Sinbad asked. Maeve looked in her book.

"About 16 minutes due east."

~~~

Doubar swallowed as he followed Sinbad who followed Maeve, there was something about this place that just didn't seem right, and he knew that the Maeve felt it too, but he couldn't help being worried. He knew for sure that if there were going to reach, it wouldn't be in only 16 minutes. He looked about the walls of the narrowing canyon.

"There is something abnormal with these walls,” he whispered, loud enough so that Maeve and Sinbad could here.

He was surprised that Maeve answered in the same tone of voice, "This whole island is abnormal...beware of everything...look out for anything suspicious...monsters, magic...anything...."

She looked behind at the brothers, who nodded and proceeded carefully. The sky seemed to darken, as they got closer to the cave. Maeve paused and looked up at it and took her book out, after flipping through the pages, she looked back at the brothers, "Be careful, now more than ever," she whispered, she looked around the canyon again, "According to this book, listen first then look."

"For what?"

"Anything..."

"That's a help," Doubar mumbled as he followed Maeve.

Maeve sighed, "Just...keep your eyes and ears open, and be careful where you tread."

They proceeded with more caution, looking about at the walls the ground and the sky for anything that could come out of anywhere. Maeve gripped the book closer to her chest as she slowly and steadily took each step. Her ears were tuned for any noise.

Sinbad's eyes watched Maeve's back, worried because she was ahead of them, and if danger came headfirst she would be at risk. From the corner of his eyes though he watched out for anything that could harm them. He sighed and listened, when suddenly he felt something breeze by him, something that sent a chill down his spine. He whirled around, with a gasp to see what it was, only to find Doubar staring at him giving him quizzical looks.

"What's wrong?" Maeve's voice caused him to turn.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "Nothing at all...must be the wind."

"Wind..." Maeve's eyes widened, "Did you feel something?"

"Yeah..." Sinbad shrugged.

"Shh," Maeve's voice dropped to an almost inaudible whisper, "Be very careful..."

Sinbad raised his eyebrows and nodded as Maeve continued to go ahead.

Doubar came up behind him, and whispered, "What did you feel?"

"Nothing really, I don't know why she's getting all worked up..." Sinbad shrugged.

"Well you know the lass..."

Sinbad smiled as he happened to glance upward. The sky was gray, like it would rain, but there was something different, he jerked involuntarily when he suddenly saw a ripple in the air.

"What the..." he gasped.

"What?" Doubar asked with concern.

"I...saw..." Sinbad broke off and looked at Doubar, "I must be imagining things..."

Doubar shook his head and the brothers went ahead, but staying close to each other this time.

Maeve, who had heard everything Sinbad said, felt her heart pounding. She didn't even know how to explain it to the brothers, since she didn't understand it herself. She looked at the sky, and the wall of the canyon.

Doubar frowned at the fearful expression on Maeve's face, "Why is she so worried?" Sinbad asked him.

"Maybe because..."

THUMP! Doubar couldn't complete, he found himself face flat on the ground.

"Doubar!" Sinbad and Maeve exclaimed in unison. Maeve almost ran towards the big man, while Sinbad bent to help him up.

"Are you okay?" Maeve raised her eyebrows in concern.

"I think so..." he winced as he sat up.

"What happened?" said Sinbad as he knelt beside Doubar.

"I don't know..." Doubar shrugged, "I just felt like something catch hold of my leg, and making me fall."

They looked at the place where he had fallen; the ground seemed flat enough, with no rocks or obstacles in the way.

"Maeve..." Sinbad looked at her, "I think I saw a ripple in the air."

Maeve swallowed, "I don't understand..." she whispered, "They can't strike so soon."

"Who...?"

Maeve sighed and said, "According to the book, the evil here can form creatures of the four elements..."

"Earth, air, water and fire..." Sinbad completed, "I know which ones they are..."

Maeve nodded, "Each creature derives it's strength from the element it is formed out of," she stopped and she beckoned to Doubar to come close to her, so he could hear properly, "The reason they are so powerful is because the isle possesses all the element, in one form or another, and the isle is evil itself."

"So what can we do?" Doubar asked.

"Water and fire, can be dangerous, as in real life...those two element are wild, controllable only to a small extent..."

"But there are no sources for fire and water," Doubar pointed out.

Maeve smiled at him, and said, "Exactly...according to this book, the cave changes it's appearance, in a period of time, which has not yet been determined. At every interval only two of the elements come into play. If this place, where we stand now, looks like a pit of fire, or lava with a bridge, then it is the turn of the elements of fire and water to attack. But it is a canyon, a solid raving which means..."

"Earth and air..." Sinbad completed.

"That implies, the strength of fire and water have been assumed by the creatures of both earth and air...which make them very powerful..."

"And almost indestructible..." Sinbad nodded.

Maeve nodded, "the creatures are supposed to emerge inside the cave...they can't...come out now..."

Doubar looked at the wall of the canyon behind Maeve, his eyes widened as he suddenly saw a shape rising from it.

"Try telling that to him..." he pointed to it.

Maeve looked in the direction of his gaze and back at them, "uh-oh!" she gasped.

Rocks fell to the ground as the wall, began to protrude and took shape of a hideous looking creature. At first they thought it was a bull as they saw it's horns, sharp enough to cut through an elephant. Its eyes were dark and black, almost real, and looked full of anger and evil. It's mouth protruded and looked as if it was open. But its eyes widened and jaws dropped as they saw the rest of it, from torso below. It's legs, attenuated and of stone were not like a bulls, but seemed slender, like that of a horse, yet, from it's position a 100 feet above them, they couldn't really tell. But it could qualify for a centaur as it's behind was an elongated version...without tail.

"What is it?" Sinbad said as they backed up towards the other side of the canyon.

"Does it matter?" Maeve said, "Whatever it is, it looks hungry!"

"Maeve!" Sinbad looked at her, as the 'thing' walked towards them, each step it took caused the ground to shake, and like Scratch it had hoofs for its feet and 'hands'.

It roared...so loud that they had to close their ears to avoid going deaf.

"Well it doesn't sound like a bull!" Doubar yelled over the deafening noise.

"What makes you think that?!" Maeve snapped back with sarcasm.

"What are we going to do?" Sinbad yelled.

Maeve looked at the creature continuing to bellow, she looked back at the other side of the canyon. Rocks began falling as the beast's voice became louder.

"It has to have a weakness." Yelled Sinbad...

"I doubt if we have the time to find out what it is." Maeve yelled as she pointed to the rocks falling down into the floor of the canyon.

The beast stopped bellowing, almost suddenly. The trio looked at it with surprise, they could have sworn it sort of smile. Before they had time to decipher it, they heard the sound of falling rocks again, suddenly they felt the ground beneath them beginning to shake, as if there was going to be an earthquake. A massive tremor sent them falling down in different directions. Maeve tried to hold herself up as she looked towards Sinbad and Doubar, her jaw dropped in shock as she looked behind them to see the ground beginning to rise, sending dust, and pebbles downwards, forming a layer over Sinbad and Doubar.

"Watch out!" she yelled.

The brothers, who were close to the rising ground but far from each other, were dumfounded and still lying down by the materialization of what was to arise.

Maeve looked at the bull-like thing standing over them then back to where Sinbad and Doubar were. The ground continued to expand upward and suddenly a crack burst open from the apex and something colossal burst forth, sending showers of marl in the whole area. Maeve managed to pick herself up and scramble towards Doubar and help him get away. Sinbad seeing them, began to back up while still lying down. He picked himself up and stumbled back as the ground continued to shake. Doubar got up, he and Maeve ran towards Sinbad as far away from the eruption and the monster, which seemed pretty grounded, if possible.

When the sound of the rumbling seemed to soften, and finally stop, a towering cloud of dust had formed around the eruption site, and began to clear as small sprinkles of dust and pebbles fell. The trio continued to gawk at the cloud of dust, waiting for it to clear, wondering what was behind it.

When it finally did, they wished they hadn't wondered. It was the like the bull-centaur monster's twin, only a taller and seemed stronger. They stared at it, when suddenly it seemed as if the image shook, like a refraction in the air...a long ripple.

"Did you see that?" Sinbad pointed.

Maeve sighed and nodded, "That is the creature of air...it is invisible."

"Invisible?" Sinbad looked at her, "How can we fighting something we can't see? Not to mention the fact that we can't fight something we can see..." he pointed to the two monsters. The new arrival roared again, sending and avalanche of dust and rocks over them, causing them to huddle together to in an effort to shield themselves.

They coughed when they were sure there wouldn't be any more showering. Maeve shook the dust off her head.

"Maeve?" Sinbad looked at her, pleadingly.

A high-pitched screech interrupted her answer as they saw two ripples in the sky. A few rocks fell from the two earth monsters as they turned their gigantic heads to look up at the source of the sound.

"I don't know how many air beasts there are..." said Maeve.

"Any help?" Sinbad looked at her. Maeve opened the book and flipped trough the pages. She almost dropped it as both earth monsters took a step towards them. They stumbled backwards as Maeve frantically began searching.

"We don't have all day you know..." Sinbad pointed out.

Maeve did not have time to make a face as she said, "The air creatures bleed."

"What?" Doubar and Sinbad said together. A tremor shook the ground again as they stumbled backwards, because the bulls took another step.

Maeve sighed, "that means that you can kill it...without magic."

"If we can see it..." Doubar said.

Maeve sighed and looked at Sinbad, who said, "Damn that stone!"

"I'd love to damn it Sinbad, but not right now..." Doubar cracked sarcastically as he suddenly jerked back with the next step the things took.

Sinbad looked up searching for the air beasts, "Will they attack together?"

"I don't know about that," said Maeve, "All I know is, that the creature of the earth prefers to remain aloof of the creature of the air."

Sinbad saw another ripple in the air, in front of the earth creatures, which were advancing towards them, causing their images to waver.

"Why does that ripple thing happen?" he said as they fell back, with the rising tremors.

"Because the air creature flies with great speed." Maeve said as they got up. She looked at the monsters towering over them.

The rocky beasts stopped abruptly with a big stomp, which caused the earth to shake so much that the trio fell to the ground. They picked themselves up and looked at the creatures.

"Maeve...we're gonna need your magic here..."

"Sinbad I can't tackle all of them!"

"Maeve we don't have our swords." Sinbad pleaded.

Maeve looked up at the monsters and said, "I'll try..."

Maeve sighed and handed him her book. She closed her eyes and stretched her arms, each arm pointing towards each monster. She shut out all sense of reality and concentrated on her energy.

She began to whisper to herself "Inkara chika be...hum to bhara gaye..." She couldn't find it...her core was extremely difficult to find.

Sinbad and Doubar's heads suddenly jerked up as they hear another shrill screech, and a long undulation that persisted and headed straight for Maeve.

"Maeve...!" Sinbad yelled distracting her.

Her eyes opened and suddenly she felt herself being forcefully and lifted off the ground.

A fearful "Whoa!" escaped her lips, as she found herself suspended in the air.

"Maeve!" Sinbad yelled and ran towards her, but her legs just escaped him as an invisible force carried her upward.

"Sinbad!" she screamed as she felt herself suddenly held by only her limbs.

"Maeve!" Doubar and Sinbad yelled, worried to death about her.

Sinbad looked up at the bull-centaurs and saw that they were looking at Maeve, who was dangling in the air. It suddenly raised its arm, and the brothers were surprised to see that it was a hand, and not a hoof, which reached for Maeve.

"Hey ugly!" Sinbad yelled, "over here..." He groped on the ground for a stone and flung it at the monster that had his hand reaching out for Maeve.

His plan backfired. The second one looked down at him and began marching towards him causing the ground to shake. Maeve looked at her position and at the beast reaching for her.

"Sorry guys," she said, intending it for the beasts, "I'm not available."

Sinbad and Doubar who tried to duck the beast glanced at Maeve and jerked back as the saw a spark of bright red electricity between her fingers.

They looked up at the first monster and backed away as a beam of reddish orange light shot from Maeve's hand and hit it.

The deafening combined roars of pain shook the valley, causing the rocks from the walls of the canyon to fall.

"Maeve!" Sinbad yelled worried about her safety, but to their surprise a flame colored orb of light surrounded her protecting her from the falling.

"Sinbad, get to safety!" Doubar began dragging him towards a large boulder to shield them.

The brothers crouched behind the boulder as they could feel the dust, pebbles, and coarse sand falling upon them. They coughed and covered their eyes, noses and mouths. Above the rumble of the landslide they could hear the roar of the monsters, and the shrill of their invisible opponents.

It sounded like the canyon totally collapsed. It was almost ages before they stopped. The silence in the canyon was only interrupted by the sound of a few falling rocks. Sinbad and Doubar raised themselves from behind the rocks, dust falling off their bodies. They coughed and shook the dirt and debris off them while looking for Maeve.

A screech distracted them and suddenly they found themselves lifted. Doubar by his leg and Sinbad by his arm and they were thrown about in the air, suspended by only one limb. Sinbad tried to hoist his body upward and kick whatever was carrying him but whatever he seemed to do did not work.

He found himself diving towards the ground and yelled as he dropped clumsily onto it. He saw a ripple in the air flowing upwards. He realized something as he found a thin film of dust settle on the wavering air, but soon dissipate as the thing gained altitude.

Doubar groaned in pain, and the clumsy thump of his landing made Sinbad realize that his brother had fallen. He looked at Doubar before those things decided to play, "Doubar, whenever you see that ripple in the air again get hold of some dust and throw it on the thing."

"What?" Doubar yelled, "What good is that going to do?" Sinbad grabbed a handful of dust as he got up looking in the air.

"We'll be able to see where they are..."

Doubar frowned wondering what sense it made, when it registered in his mind, he smiled and nodded as they got up and searched for the ripple.

A screeching in the air, alerted Sinbad to turn behind him to see an undulation in the air, coming straight at him, he flung the dust at him. The screech of the thing became louder and unbearable as he saw the shape of its wings, the dust seemed to mold into its shape.

Doubar flung some dust at another of air creature that he thought was coming towards him. The dust formed a film around its lower part. It screeched and he could see it coming at him.

"Aaahhh!" He could feel it had claws, when it tried to get hold of him, but before it could he caught hold of its legs, or at least what he thought were it's legs, and using all his strength, hoisted the creature and began turning around, sending it flying about, screeching as if it was a fussy baby. Doubar flung it with all his strength towards the wall of the canyon.

THUD! It hit the wall with a loud outcry, causing the wall of the canyon to shake.

Sinbad picked up a stick, which had a pointed head...and tried to lash at the thing, or whatever he could see of it, with the dust on it. An outcry from it and a long ripple in the air heading towards him, caused him swipe the stick forward and severe the creature.

He dropped the stick as a high-pitched scream erupted from the creature’s throat, right into his ear. He back away closing his ears, as he saw something happen to the invisible creature...he saw the stick, bobbing up and down in the air, a bright red liquid dripping from it, and he was sure it was the blood of the creature. It began dripping down to the ground, and the speed at which the creature must have been struggling to fly was obviously large enough, because he was seeing the blood in the form of a continuous line.

His eyes widened as he saw the thing's features beginning to appear...the legs, the body, the neck and the head. It looked almost like a vulture but he was sure it wasn't one...it looked like a cross between a vulture and an eagle. He realized that he had struck it in the heart.

It's eyes were a translucent grey and it looked straight at him...he could see the venom in it's eyes.

"Uh-oh!" he backed up, turned around, and ran, as the creature, with its anger and wounds began to try flying at him, and considering its size, the distance was covered quickly.

Sinbad ran for his life and he could hear the shout of Doubar and Maeve, as he could feel the shadow of the creature advance over him. He suddenly tripped over a large piece of stone and fell hard on the ground, and could feel the umbra of the creature on him. He picked himself up fast and picked up the stone, the blood of the creature, formed a pool a little ahead of him, as it hovered over him. He backed up as fast as possible causing the creature to dive at him then he began running.

He felt heat on his back as he found himself being lifted up by it and thrown forward he landed hard on the ground, his bones feeling as if they were in different places. He heard the sound of an explosion from behind him and covered his head, feeling the momentum. When he thought he was safe and alive he turned around to see little fires on the ground...the creature was no where to be seen.

He sat up, and as the smoke cleared he saw that the creature had become visible and was lying dead on the floor of the ravine. He looked ahead of him and smiled as he saw Maeve...her hand outstretched and he knew it was her fireballs that had saved them. He carefully stood up, sure that he was in one piece, and beamed at her. She sat down on one big boulder exhausted and staring at the destruction caused. Sighing with relief they rushed towards her.

"I knew you could do it!" Sinbad commended as Doubar put an arm around her shoulder.

She smiled tiredly and leaned into Doubar, who said, "Atta girl lass!"

She looked up at Sinbad and said, "It isn't over...you know..."

"I guess not..." Sinbad smiled as Doubar helped Maeve stand up.

Sinbad handed her the book, which she kept in her satchel. They smiled just looking at each other for some time, listening to the quiet ravine. Then they got up and headed towards the cave. Once inside the cave the travel got easier. Maeve held up a fireball, using it as a torch they ventured inside.

"It isn't far to the altar." She said, as she walked ahead.

Before they reached it, Sinbad and Doubar who were striding behind bumped into nothing and were thrown back. Maeve who had gone ahead turned back looking at them, surprised.

"Oww!" Doubar cried.

"What was that?" Sinbad went ahead and felt the surroundings to find an invisible barrier, an invisible wall, like the one the Vorgon put up, stopped Sinbad and Doubar from going any further. Maeve tried to go back but found that the wall was now solid.

"What happened?" Sinbad asked. A white light appeared on Maeve's side of the wall, almost hiding her, it was so bright that the brothers had to shield their eyes. The lights slowly dimmed, revealing a tall woman with long black hair, pale skin, and dressed totally in white stood in its place. Her pale eyes looked the three of them over carefully before speaking.

"Maeve," her voice was soft, euphonious, yet forceful, "You have done well to reach here. However, to gain The Book of Darkness and Light you must pass a set of tests to prove yourself worthy. Go!" Maeve disappeared at the woman's commands. She looked over at the two men staring at her.

"Who are you?" Doubar asked.

"Yin." That was all she said before she herself left them to await Maeve's success, or her death.

Maeve suddenly found herself before a dark man with an almost black complexion. He had snow-white hair, dark eyes, and was clad totally in black.

"I am Yang." The man's demanding voice boomed. "You have come far, but now your journey will end." His hand started to glow, with an unholy radiance. Maeve was still shocked at the after effects of her transporting, not to mention the site of Yang...with his reputation, that one half of her was not prepared for the beam that he sent it at her. She gasped involuntarily, her heart filled with fear and she began to experience anger, something that had no reason to arise.

She suddenly found her nerves calmed with Yin’s soft voice in her head, "Maeve, be brave and true to your heart. Don't strike back. Anger makes him stronger."

So Maeve tried hard to bury her anger, closing her eyes and forcing images of Dermott, Dim Dim, her family, friends, people and things, that brought out love in her heart and concentrated on her quest to get the book and free Dim Dim.

The beam of light sliced the air and headed straight towards her. She could barely hear Yang's cackle over the high-pitched sound, when suddenly just before it hit her the magic globe depleted, and then slowly disappeared. She opened her eyes and saw Yang's furious face, he fumed and formed the orb in his hand again, stronger and brighter, and more evil she immediately closed her eyes and concentrated, this time whispering each one's name. Before the beam of light hit her it disappeared, only this time it did so sooner.

Furious, Yang growled and formed the orb again, but Maeve hadn't opened her eyes, she continued to think of all her good experiences, her happiness, and it prevented the orb to grow stronger. Yang tried over and over, and each time Maeve buried her anger. It was long, but the magic stopped, much to yang's anger and disappointment.

"Very good," he barked out, "For a woman. But that was only the beginning. You now must pick a path." He moved so those four paths were revealed. One, was wide and seemed easy travel, the next seemed like a rocky one. The third, water was pouring from it, and the last, was on fire.

"This is a test of purity," Yin told her. "To gain the book, one must be a practitioner of pure white magic. Choose wisely." Yin now stood by Yang's side, so that Maeve could pass.

"Where do they lead?"

"All but one will take you to your death. However, the right path will take you back to where you started. Choose wisely, for it is not just your life that will be lost if you don't."

Maeve looked at all the passageways carefully, for once wishing she had Firouz's reason.

~~~

"Where can she be?" Sinbad asked as he paced up and down.

It had been over an hour since Maeve left them to think the worst. Sinbad had envisioned the worst, that Maeve had failed the test. Knowing what his little brother was most likely thinking Doubar reassured him. Sinbad looked at the altar. Which seemed like any other, made of stones, and looking like a table. He sighed and prayed for Maeve's safety.

"Don't worry, she's a smart lass with a good head on her shoulders, she'll make it." Doubar knew what Sinbad was feeling; he too was worried about their Celtic spitfire. But he also knew not to underestimate Maeve. A lesson he learned repeatedly.

"I know Doubar, but this doesn't seem right," before he could say anything else they heard a sound of a flame.

They jumped and turned to where it originated. It came from tunnel behind them. A moment later Maeve emerged from within it. She looked fearful at first, but the minute she saw them her expression changed to one of relief. She smiled at them as she walked past them. They looked back at the altar and their jaws dropped as they gaped at it, as it suddenly changed, they noticed Yin and a strange man standing by it.

The altar was made still of stones, with stairs leading up one side. On top of it was a podium that held the book. The cave was lit only from the light that filtered in from over the podium to give the book more of a magical appearance. Yin was on the right of the podium, and Yang was on the left. Maeve went up the stairs to the book.

"You have chosen well," Yin said.

"But," Yang boomed, "You have not proven yourself. The book will only be touched by one with unselfish reason for wanting it." He pointed to a pile of skeletons, "They did not." He let out an evil laugh as Maeve cautiously reached for the book. Sinbad and Doubar voiced their encouragement as Maeve thought only of Dermott and Dim Dim while her hands grasped the book and lifted it off the podium.

When she did Yang hollered, "N-o-o-o!" His eyes blazed with anger, " You will pay for this, I swear to you. If it's the last thing I do, you will pay for taking MY book." He began fuming and suddenly glowing with an unholy radiance.

Yin looked at Maeve, "You better leave this place, and don't open the book until you leave the island, go!"

Maeve smiled her thank you to Yin before they rushed out of the shaking cave, running through the canyon, stopping only to take their weapons.

They could hear trembling, as they ran, "I think I have a hang of that sound by now," Doubar cracked as they hurried away through the shrubs and the trees. They didn't stop until they were a safe distance away from the canyon.

There, they heard the sound of a quake, while they caught their breath Maeve took her first real look at the book. It was large, and dark brown and well kept. On the side it had a lock holding it shut. On the cover was the black and white circle of a Yin-Yang.

~~~

Once the regained their breath they started traveling again. They reached the beach within two hours. Dermott, aware of them returning, alerted Firouz and Rongar, who was ready for them when they exited the woods. They climbed into the long boat and cast off towards the ship. Their travel was hard because of great waves that pounded against the long boat in hopes of either tossing the book or the crew overboard. But the crew hung on, and Maeve's grip never loosened on the book.

"Yang's angry..." Maeve whispered.

As the gap from the long boat and the ship lessened so did the turbulence of the waves, till it was calm again. The crew silently thanked Yin for her help as they pulled the boat up to the Nomad...

~~~

As they climbed onto the ship, Maeve's arms still wrapped around the book, her head was swarming with anticipation. Sinbad looked back at the island. It didn't seem as evil now that the book was off it. Firouz and Rongar went below deck to unload their heavy load of rocks and plants in Firouz's cabin, as Doubar let out a sigh of relief.

As Maeve's hand moved across the seal of the book it started glowing the black half, with the dark radiance, and the white half with white radiance. At the same moment she opened it, on the island, the canyon began to quake. The effects of its destruction could be felt by all on the Nomad, as the sea grew violent and the waves rose as if the entire earth was shaking. The waves began tossing the ship and the crew was thrown about like rag dolls. Firouz and Rongar came topside to see what happened, their jaws dropped as they saw amidst the loud rumble the island began to sink.

"All hands on deck!" Sinbad ordered. He looked at Doubar, "Doubar," he yelled, "Get us out of here!" Doubar grabbed a hold of the tiller and guided her from the island. Once a safe distance away, the crew saw the last of the island disappear beneath the waves.

Sinbad turned to Rongar, "Check below for damages. Firouz go with him." They did as they were told. Sinbad met Doubar going to watch Maeve cast the spell. She cautiously re-opened the book and anxiously she thumbed through the pages until she reached the one she wanted. After looking the incantation over, she looked to Dermott and Sinbad for support. Smiling, Sinbad placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. And after feeling her brother's belief in her, she looked back to the book. She placed it on a box and stretched her hands over it, and chanted,

_"On that night, over a year ago,_  
The dark forces came, and stole a soul.   
Bring the one I seek to me,   
Let them stay, and free they will be,   
Untouched,   
Unharmed,   
The darkness that holds them will shrivel and die,   
The one we want will be alive!"

Nothing happened, and then as she started to repeat it. Yin suddenly appeared up beside her in a white mist, and said the words with her.

_"On that night, over a year ago,_  
The dark forces came, and stole a soul.   
Bring the one I seek to me,   
Let them stay, and free they will be,   
Untouched,   
Unharmed,   
The darkness that holds them will shrivel and die,   
The one we want will be alive!" 

On the last word, Maeve and Yin, still in a trance, jerked their hands upward, and a beam of magic coming from them split the clouds. Then, as if it was reflected of the clouds, it hit the deck, causing Sinbad and Doubar to jump out of its way. Where the beam hit, the shape of a body took form. The body was so illuminated that the crew shielded their eyes. Once it was tangible, the beam disappeared along with Yin. Maeve collapsed from exhaustion. Sinbad rushed to Maeve, as Doubar, went to the strange body. Firouz, came up to see what happened, and along with Rongar, ran to Maeve.

As Doubar looked the fallen body over, he saw that it was a man with blond hair and he was lying face down. He frowned as he thought the clothes looked familiar. He gasped when he turned the body over, and looked at the unshaven face of the unconscious man.

"Sinbad! Firouz! Come here! Quick!" The crew, wondering what had gotten into the first mate, gathered around, and all looked on in shock at the still form before them.

"Mustapha?!" Firouz half yelled in surprise. Rongar, who stayed with Maeve, upon hearing his dear friend's name, came towards them. He knelt down beside Mustapha, and if had he been able to speak, he still would have been speechless.

In the next moment there was a gust of wind and then, as to answer the question none of them asked but all felt, Yin was before them.

"Yin?" Sinbad asked turning to face her.

"Sinbad, there is much evil ahead of you. There will be times, when your faith in the power of good will be tested. You will have to believe in your faith and courage when you need it the most. Turok is alive, as is Rumina."

"What?" exclaimed Doubar, "How?"

"Scratch. Things will be tougher than before...it will be the three of them against the whole world. With their power and their evil...the world bears no match to them. That is why I sent you to get the book. Without it you are doomed. Use its power, and trust in Maeve."

"Maeve," Doubar asked, "Will she be alright?"

"Yes. She is just weak. She did just raise the dead, and even with my help it took a lot out of her. All she needs is time, and rest. There is an island, about a week's sail from here. The island of Palape. There, she can replenish her strength. But I must leave now." Her image started to fade.

"Wait," Sinbad said, stopping her, "Why did you get Maeve to bring Mustapha back?"

"He will help you greatly in your quest." She started to fade. As she did she said, "Remember to guard the book well, Yang will try to fulfill his threat, be on guard, and also know that I will be there if you need me."

Sinbad stood in silence for a moment, as did the entire ship. Then he began giving orders, "Rongar, take Mustapha below deck. Doubar, take Maeve. Firouz, find the island on the map then we meet in their quarters. I'll take the tiller."

The crew nodded and without question began to get to their jobs. The captain stood at the tiller, with a smile on his face, although worried for his fallen crewmates; he could never resist the thrill that their adventures brought to him. He looked at his crew and said softly, "To the Isle of Palape, and to whatever the future hold for us."

The wind filled The Nomad’s sails, and hope her crew, as they set off for the island of Palape, so her now complete crew can help their unconscious sorceress.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
